Teacher's Boyfriend
by CHLAMEISNA
Summary: Sauli is the new Biology teacher at Kaizen High School and Adam is his brightest student since Adam loves Biology, but everything changed ever since Mr. Ratliff quit the job. At first, Adam hates Sauli because Sauli looks really annoying. Adam hates Sauli and Sauli hates Adam. As time passed by, Adam starts to grow feelings for his teacher. -Full summary inside!


A/N : This is my 3rd story and my first story is discontinued Sorry, guys! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to reviews! Reviews are like cookies to me and I'm a cookies monster :p and the more reviews I get, the faster I can update.

**Summary** : Sauli is the new Biology teacher at Kaizen High School and Adam is his brightest student since Adam loves Biology, but everything changed ever since Mr. Ratliff quit the job. At first, Adam hates Sauli because Sauli looks really annoying. Adam hates Sauli and Sauli hates Adam. As time passed by, Adam starts to grow feelings for his teacher, but he knows that it's just one-sided love since Sauli never show any attractions to Adam and he's his teacher.

**Rated **: Still T so far, but maybe it'll change in the future.

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter **: Just some swearings.

**Chapter 1**

It's Valentine Day. Adam hates Valentine Day more than he hate anything. He groans and check his watch before he walk towards his locker to get his books. He open the locker, check his schedule and his face lit up. It's Biology. God, how much he loves that subject. He grab his notebook and practically run towards the Biology class and then he froze when he get inside the room. He's the first one to get here, well not the first one actually, seeing that there's a guy that sit on Mr. Ratliff's seat but it's not Mr. Ratliff. He close the door quietly and the guy look up. His eyes is as blue as the sea, his stare is pearcing through Adam's eyes. "Please, sit." The guy ordered and Adam could only nods numbly before sit on his chair. His chair, unfortunately, is in the front row. "As you may heard, Mr. Ratliff got employeed somewhere that pay more than here.." he mumbles. Adam frowns slightly. From the first look, Adam know that he'll hate this teacher. "I'm Sauli Koskinen. I replaced Mr. Ratliff." He explained and give Adam a really thick book "Read this. There will be pop quiz today. You're lucky you're the first one here because I told myself this morning that whoever come first can study for today's pop quiz.." he said. Adam couldn't make out his accent. It's addicting, however. He nods and open the book as he began to read quietly. Mr. Koskinen start to hums quietly. Adam couldn't recognize the song. He glance at Mr. Koskinen who continue to hums. Adam has to admit, he has a lovely voice. It's soothing and Adam could just fall asleep right now.

Mr. Koskinen stand up and began to walk around the room and Adam couldn't focus on reading. He bite his lip "Mr. Koskinen?" he asks quietly, barely audible and he heard Mr. Koskinen hums in acknowledgement. He look up and see Mr. Koskinen is reading a book, didn't even noticing that Adam is asking. He sighs and called out "Mr. Koskinen?" he asks, a little bit louder this time to catch Mr. Koskinen's attention. He looks up from his book "Yes?" he asks and raise his eyebrow. Adam sure his breath stopped when Mr. Koskinen look into his eyes. His throat suddenly goes dry and he couldn't even form a word. He clears his throat and shakes his head a bit "I..I was wondering what accent you use." He mumbles. "Finnish." Mr. Koskinen answered simply and continue reading the book, doesn't even care about Adam. Adam groans quietly, even though he admit that Mr. Koskinen is attractive, he's a bit of a jerk. This is his first day with Mr. Koskinen, and he already hate him. He rolls his eyes and continue to read, even though he already know everything that was written in the book.

He groans when he realize that none of his friends will arrived sooner because it's still an hour away from the bell. He didn't want to stuck with Mr. Koskinen for _that_ long! It'll be the most merciless torture he'll ever experinced. His phone buzzed and he quickly take a look at it, suddenly, his phone snatched away from his hand. He look up with wide eyes at Mr. Koskinen who staring at his phone, raising his eyebrow. "Give it back!" Adam said and try to take it back. Mr. Koskinen put it in his pocket "You'll get it after school. No phone in my class.." he paused then he raise his eyebrow. "Adam Lambert.." Adam said with annoyance. "No phone in my class, Mr. Lambert..'' he continued. Adam sighs and nods "Fine. Can I at least take a look at it first? It's probably my mom.." he mumbles. Mr. Koskinen take Adam's phone and stare at it, nodding. "You have 5 minutes.." he said and put the phone on the table. He sit back on his chair and watch as Adam walk out of the room while answering his phone.

Adam run outside the class and answer the phone, knowing that it's not his mother. It's his best-friend, Isaac. He sigh in relief and answer it "Thank God! You just saved me!" Adam exclaimed. He heard his best friend chuckling a bit "What's wrong, Addy? Is it the new Biology teacher?" he asks with a smirk, even though he know that Adam couldn't see him. Adam rolls his eyes "You knew about it and you didn't told me about it? Thank you very much, Isaac. If I know it wasn't Mr. Ratliff, I wouldn't come an hour early.." he said, chuckling slightly. Isaac smiles brightly "Sorry. And about that, I couldn't come to Biology today because my little sister sick so I have to take care of her.." he said with a slight guilt in his voice. Adam's eyes widen "What?!" he shriek. Isaac sigh "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you at Drama tomorrow, okay? You can audition for the lead role. I promise.." he said while grinning. Adam sighs "I hate you, Isaac." He mumbles under his breath. "Love you too. Gotta go now, A. See you tomorrow! Bye!" he said and ended the phone call without even waiting for Adam's answer. Adam sighs and put his phone on his pocket and get back inside the class.

Adam see Mr. Koskinen is still reading with his glasses. He didn't know that Mr. Koskinen wear glasses, though. He clears his throat a bit and Mr. Koskinen looks up. He held out his hand "Phone, please.." he said. Adam sighs and take his phone out before placing it on Mr. Koskinen's hand. He touched Mr. Koskinen's hand without meaning too. His hand is so soft that it made Adam wants to touch it again without any important reason. He felt his face heated up and he quickly sit on his seat and hide his face. He groans quietly, hating himself for easily blushing over small things like that! He rubs his face until he make sure he'd calmed down. He look up and see Mr. Koskinen looking at him with annoyed look. "Can you wait here? I have to get something from my office.." he mumbles and stand up. Adam nods, a bit too excited actually but he didn't care. He'll get some time alone! He's doing anything to keep himself steady, not cheering and jumping around the room. Mr. Koskinen nods and walk out of the room, towards his office, leaving Adam alone in the room. When Mr. Koskinen is out of the room, Adam let out a satisfied groan with a big smile on his face. "Fucking hell.." he mumbles quietly. He sighs again when he realize that his phone is still with Mr. Koskinen. He decided to hums into a random song he could remember that time.

Mr. Koskinen left for about 15 minutes. When he come back, Adam didn't realize it. He's too busy humming along and daydreaming about his defination of a perfect life. Mr. Koskinen stood on the doorway, watching Adam quietly. Adam began to sing

_I remember years ago someone told me _

_I should take caution when it comes to love,_

_I did._

_And you were strong and I was not,_

_My illusion, my mistake._

_I was careless, I forgot._

_I did._

Mr. Koskinen couldn't help but smile and admire the beauty of Adam's voice. He could hear the emotion Adam put into the song. He smiles brightly and continue to watch, not making any sound at all.

_And now when all is done, there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly, you have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible._

By now, Adam is practically singing his heart out. He doesn't even care about anyone else around him. His voice got higher and higher by each lines.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst._

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

"God, his low voice is just...perfection" Mr. Koskinen thought and he step closer to Adam, who doesn't realize his existence right now.

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open._

_Tell them what I hoped would be impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible!_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, _

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, _

_I did_

Adam take a deep breath and looks down, biting his lip as he keep his tears from falling. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He stand up and turn around, looking at Mr. Koskinen in horror. "Sir! I-I didn't know you were there.." he said and blush furiously. Mr. Koskinen just shrugs "It's okay. Have you done reading?" he asks and grab the book he gave to Adam earlier. Adam bite his lip "Well..uhh no. But I pratically know almost everything that was written in the book.." he said and play with the hem of his shirt. Mr. Koskinen raise his eyebrow "Is that so?" he asks. "Well then I would like to ask you a question. Is that okay?" he asks and sit on his seat as Adam did the same. Adam nods quietly "Of course.." he answers. Mr. Koskinen nods, accepting it as a challenge. "My question is...why are you being all sad on Valentine's Day?" he asks, smirking slightly. Adam eyes widen "I..I..W-why would you ask something like that?!" he asks in surprised. Mr. Koskinen laugh "It's because Mr. Ratliff quit his job, isn't it?" he asks again, ignoring Adam's question. Adam frowns "It's none of your business!" he snapped, even though he know it's rude to snap at a teacher. "You think Tommy didn't tell me about your relationship with him?" he asks, raising one of his eyebrow. Adam frowns even more "What do you mean?" he asks, a bit confused and to be honest, terrified. "Well, you see, Mr. Lambert, Tommy is one of my best friends. We were friends way before you even born. We were friends ever since we were a child and Tommy tell me about his day. He told me everything. And I mean by everything, it includes your relationship with him. He also told me how he broke up with you and you desperately begging for him to come back.." he said. Adam can feel tears starts threatening to spill from his eyes. He blink them away, not wanting to cry in front of Mr. Koskinen. "What is your point?" Adam asks with his broken voice and look up at Mr. Koskinen. He just shrugs "If you don't want me to tell the whole school about it, you have to behave in my class and stop acting like you're the smart one here.." he said, glaring at Adam. Adam could only nods and looks down "I'm sorry, Sir.." he whispers. He just can't wait until the bell ring or any of his friends come to save him from Mr. Koskinen. He hate Mr. Koskinen.

* * *

A/N 2 : So, yeah. That basically it. Reviews about it? And I know it's a shocking news about Tommy and Adam's relationship but I can't help it :p Remember, **reviews makes me update faster**. The song that I used on this chapter is **Impossible **by **James Arthur**.

A/N 3 : If you want to ask anything about this story, you can review it or you can ask on my twitter, TrespassAdamAss c:

Love you, guys!

-CHLAMEISNA


End file.
